


Черный пес

by DFox



Category: 16th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, Shakespeare RPF | Elizabethan & Jacobean Theater RPF, Will (TV 2017)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DFox/pseuds/DFox
Summary: После бегства из Лондона от мести разъяренного Топклиффа Кит, Уилл и Дик укрылись в Арденском лесу. И, страдая от холода и голода,  решили ограбить обоз.
Relationships: Christopher Marlowe/William Shakespeare
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: fandom_History_P_2020_миди_G_PG13





	Черный пес

**Author's Note:**

> Работа вдохновлена миди команды WTF History Porn 2020 «Блудный сын», разрешение авторов получено
> 
> текст написан в соавторстве с [Lille Prinsen](https://www.diary.ru/member/?2525065)

Сначала Дик шел не разбирая дороги, потом, очнувшись, стал присматриваться, выискивать знакомые приметы — и не находил их.

Лес, вблизи казавшийся обманчиво-прозрачным, вот, присмотрись — и все увидишь, стоял нерушимой, непреодолимой стеной.

Солнце опускалось все ниже, а отчаяние Дика росло все больше. Неужели ему суждено сгинуть здесь, неосторожно провалившись в какую-нибудь волчью яму, или, того хуже, попав в силок, будто какой-нибудь заяц?

Он утешал себя, что Уилл с Марло его обязательно хватятся, как только… закончат то, что начали у него на глазах, то, от чего он ушел.

Как Уилл может так поступать с ним? Так похваляться, колоть глаза своим грехом, будто Дик и не друг ему вовсе? А, может, и вправду не друг? Хорошо, хоть его, Дика, Марло пока не трогает, не привлекает к своей этой… Пока.

Дик, погруженный в свои невеселые думы, не сразу понял, что увидел. А когда понял — застыл, не дыша. Всего в нескольких футах впереди раскинулся лагерь. И между составленными вместе телегами сновали вооруженные люди.

***

Дик словно испарился, прямиком с порога их лесной сторожки с протекающей крышей. А может, следы и были, но Уилл давным-давно разучился их читать.

Он звал, но отвечала только звонкая, прозрачная лесная тишина. Уилл углубился в лес, время от времени продолжая тихо звать — без особой надежды.

Какое-то слабое шевеление померещилось между деревьев, и, не раздумывая, Уилл припустил туда с бешено колотящимся сердцем:

— Дик! — позвал он снова.

Шевельнулась мысль, что ведет он себя неосторожно, что человек, которого он увидел, может быть вовсе не Диком, мало ли чьи дороги ведут через этот лес?

— Дик! — повторил он тише.

Кто-то дернул Уилла сзади, ладонью зажав рот. Уилл потерял равновесие, рухнул вниз, прямиком в кусты.

— Дик? — обрадовался он, увидев человека рядом с собой. — Какого черта ты…

— Тише! — зашептал Дик и глаза его были круглыми от ужаса. — Здесь… какие-то солдаты.

***

Время шло и шло. Кит успел поесть в одиночестве, хоть с удивлением обнаружил тут же, что от мысли, чем может обернуться идиотская выходка Бербеджа и не менее идиотский порыв Уилла тут же быть втянутым в нее, кусок не лез в горло.

Возможно, стоило отправиться на поиски вдвоем — хотя, неизвестно, что дало бы присутствие второго, кроме попытки заткнуть Уиллу рот и заставить его прекратить орать без толку на весь лес.

Киту и теперь время от времени чудилось, что он слышит отдаленные вопли — но это была всего лишь иллюзия ожидания. Ни всполошенных птиц, ни треска ветвей, ни других звуков, которыми лес мог бы отозваться на бурную возню чужаков.

Тишина.

С досады усевшись точить нож, Кит подумал, что в последний раз подобные мысли бродили у него в уме давным-давно, еще в Кентербери, когда приходилось приглядывать за младшими сестрами. Немало происходило с ним в этом чертовом лесу внове за много времени. Хотя, пожалуй, мало какой ребенок мог бы тягаться с Диком Бербеджем в умении творить совершенно сказочные глупости.

— Черт бы вас побрал, — выругался Кит, глядя в сторону приоткрытой двери, и громко шмыгнул носом. — Вас обоих, злоебучие вы робингуды.

***

— Это наверняка погоня, — шептал Дик горячечно, хватая Уилла за локоть и противореча своему же решению сидеть тихо, как мышь. — Да, это за нами, выследили все-таки! Что же делать, как быть? Надо бежать, как думаешь, Уилл? — Дик осекся. — Ты смотри, ты смотри! В латах!

Уилл лежал, не двигаясь и почти не слушая Дика, только наблюдая за людьми. Их было не так уж много, как со страху показалось Дику — человек пять, и они явно собирались заночевать прямо здесь, в лесу.

Может, и не погоня, раздумывал Уилл, глядя на алебарду в руках одного из парней. Может, ополчение, может снова началась война, а они, сидя в лесу, и не подозревают ни о чем?

Парень с алебардой вдруг повернул голову и посмотрел прямо туда, где засели они с Диком. И от этого пристального, высматривающего взгляда Уилла пробила дрожь.

— Дик, надо уходить, — одними губами сказал он. — Сейчас.

В желудке, как назло, громко заурчало.

***  
Дверь с треском распахнулась — казалось, с той стороны ударили так, что она вот-вот разлетится на щепки. Но до этого Кит услышал торопливые шаги, а еще раньше — еще более торопливый треск.

— Вы передвигаетесь по лесу так бесшумно, джентльмены, — любезно улыбнулся он, вытянувшись на лежанке Дика и поигрывая ножом, — что я уж было подумал: это стая диких медведей спешит ко мне на огонек, чтобы устроить бои в духе Хэнслоу. Так, знаете ли, немного перепутали, подумав, что они в Лондоне. А, может, и вы тоже? Вам не кажется, что следующим шагом разумно прибежать под окна Гейтхауса и прокричать какую-нибудь считалочку, вызывая Топклиффа поиграть?

При виде Уилла и Дика — растрепанных, грязных, с торчащими из волос пучками сухой травы, — Кит почувствовал: если он сейчас же не зальет свою злость ядом, ему придется набить кому-нибудь из них рожу.

***  
Глаза Кита метали молнии, а на устах застыла любезная улыбочка. В другое время Уилл бы обратил куда более пристальное внимание на эти, несомненно, грозные признаки. Но не сейчас.

Он понимал, чем может быть недоволен Кит, и понимая, признавал, что они с Диком повели себя как неразумные дети, но не так уж далеко от них были вооруженные люди — и кто знает, что было у этих людей на уме. Может, они шли своей дорогой, а может…

— Поздно! — трагически, будто на сцене, всплеснул руками Дик. — Ты шуточки шутишь, Марло, а там солдаты! Наверняка за нами! Наверняка от Топклиффа! Руку дам на отсечение!

— Или не солдаты, — добавил Уилл, уговаривая себя не сходить с ума. — Может, просто проезжие, но они нас видели и слышали.

— Нужно бежать отсюда! Как можно скорей! — вновь заладил Дик

***  
Несколько мгновений Кит молча следил за тем, как Дик Бербедж вопит не своим голосом, а Уилл Шекспир едва сдерживается, чтобы не начать вопить тоже — ради того, чтобы заткнуть дружка.

Потом он сел, резко сбросив ноги с лежанки, и уперся руками в ее край, задумчиво нахохлившись. Дело принимало и вовсе нелепый оборот.

Солдаты? Топклифф?

Кит попытался на мгновение представить Топклиффа во главе армии, грозным маршем идущей сквозь Арденский лес в Уорикшире, чтобы отыскать и пленить младшего тугоумного сынка бывшего плотника, а нынче — держателя «Театра».

— Куда бежать? — Кит фыркнул, неглубоко вогнав нож в стену. — Глубже в лес? Напротив — на опушку? К людям, от людей?

Ответом ему было молчание и озадаченное хлопанье ресницами.

Кит поднялся и махнул рукой в сторону остывшего казанка:

— Значит, так, сейчас вы оба попробуете пообедать. Не спорить — даже если Топклифф уже лично рыщет вокруг нашего дворца, терять нам нечего и несколько минут ничего не решат. Тем более, ни считать гостей, ни бить их, ни, при надобности, лишать жизни на голодный желудок не слишком приятно.

***

Этот невозможный Марло вместо того, чтобы встревожиться, как делали все нормальные люди, насмехался. И Дик вдруг почувствовал себя школяром, которого отчитывают за неразумное поведение. Да в придачу волнуются, чтобы он пообедал вовремя. А ведь и правда — ел он, пожалуй, еще вчера днем, а хижина полнилась запахами свежей мясной похлебки. Но только при мысли о еде, а еще о том, что можно вот так запросто напасть на человека и убить его, Дика замутило.

Потому он только махнул рукой:

— Да куда там… Убить! Конечно! Языком кого угодно сколько угодно убивать можно. А они в латах! С алебардами! Мечами!

— Зачем лезть на рожон и нападать на тех, кто, возможно, просто идет своей дорогой? — Уилл тоже не торопился браться за ложку, волнение разом лишило его аппетита, а в голове туманилось. Неужели их выследили, неужели даже это нищая хижина в глубине леса перестала укрывать их? Что за злосчастная судьба? Может, если сидеть тихо… Он с надеждой посмотрел на Кита, как никогда отдавая себе отчет, что Кит гораздо опытнее их с Диком в подобных делах. — Может, просто будем дежурить по очереди, вдруг они не станут нас выслеживать?

***

Пожав плечами, Кит возразил спокойно и весело, как будто не было ни охватившего его недавно раздражения, ни осязаемой, пахнущей тюремными застенками опасности, подобравшейся к их лесному убежищу:

— Если они идут своей дорогой, будучи так уж вооружены, значит, на то есть причина. Возможно, они готовятся к встрече с каким-то препятствием, а может — и скорее всего! — везут с собой что-то ценное.

Кит приблизился к Уиллу и мягко, почти ласково прильнул к нему, закинув руку на плечо. Заговорил снова, с улыбкой в самое его алеющею ухо, вдыхая дух сырой весенней земли и древесной коры:

— А разве нам помешает что-то ценное, Орфей? Мы не в том положении, чтобы перебирать. Если этих ребят немного и они слабы или беспечны — мы с ними справимся. Если же нет — придумаем иные пути. Они ведь наверняка уже слышали ваши с Диком вопли, которыми вы оглашали округу. К тому же, если мы не встретимся с этими молодцами, то никогда не узнаем или, что хуже, не узнаем до поры, действительно ли они пришли по приказу Топклиффа — и в угоду его больному разуму. Ты сможешь спать спокойно, думая об этом каждую ночь, Дик?

В повисшей тишине было слышно, как Дик Бербедж громко и беспокойно икнул.

***

То, что говорил, что предлагал Кит, было ужасно, было безумно, но в этом безумии все-таки было здравое зерно.

Уилл выдохнул, разворачиваясь к Киту лицом, почти утыкаясь в него, и произнес — глядя на его губы, только — на губы:

— Ценное нам бы не помешало. Особенно — одежда и оружие. Тут я с тобой согласен. Но… Это же безумие, Кит. Их пятеро, может, и больше, они вооружены. С чем мы нападем? С твоим ножом? Может, Дик отпугнет их своим золоченым гульфиком, по ошибке прихваченным среди вещей из «Театра»? Если они придут сюда — придется разбираться. А так… Я против.

— А я за! — раздалось из-за спины.

Дик, которого они двое не брали в расчет, этот великовозрастный ребенок, который еще минуту назад был, казалось, напуган до колик, вдруг расправил плечи и решительно засверкал глазами.

— Чем сидеть, бояться и ждать своей участи, лучше… лучше ударить первыми! Ты прав, Марло!

***

Кит резко обернулся, изобразив выразительное удивление. Вскинув брови, пару мгновений разглядывал Дика, будто видел его впервые, а затем, все так же мягко выскользнув из рук Уилла, погладив напоследок его поперек задышавшей чуть чаще груди, направился к Дику.

— Что я слышу? — с одобрительным недоверием произнес он, придвигаясь, чтобы заглянуть младшему Бербеджу в повлажневшие от избытка неожиданной храбрости глаза. — Ты — и согласен со мной? Несмотря даже на то, что папаша рассказывал обо мне страшные сказочки на ночь и заставлял подтыкать одеялко, чтобы я совершенно случайно не влез в окно вашей с братом спальни и не обесчестил обоих?

Дик хотел было ответить что-то резкое, даже воздуха в легкие набрал, но Кит прижал пальцы к его губам и качнул головой:

— Не надо. Мы просто сделаем так, как решило большинство, милый маленький Дик, а еще у тебя будет время, чтобы придумать достаточно решительный ответ и отбрить им меня часа через три-четыре.

— Не называй меня… так, — угрюмо попросил Дик.

Кит, похлопав его по плечу, вернулся на лежанку.

— Если не хотите никого убивать и умирать сами, покрыв себя славной безрассудства, слушайте меня, — сказал он. — Уилл, ты провел в этой глуши много лет. Ты любишь приперчить свои истории чем-нибудь подобным, так, будь добр, поведай нам с большим и смелым Диком: что слышно в Уорикшире про местных чудовищ?

***

Уилл не успевал за мыслями Кита. Минуту назад тот предлагал разделаться с неведомыми путниками голыми руками, а теперь рассуждал о местных чудовищах. Зачем Киту знать об этом? Столько времени они провели в лесу, а до сих пор не встречали ни одного: ни лесников, ни пака, ни блуждающих огоньков, заманивающих путника в ловушку. Впрочем, не сказать, чтобы Уилл горевал об этом.

Он пожал плечами:

— Здешние опасаются ведьм, что наводят порчу и сглаз да всяких нечистых духов, которые не боятся людям показываться на глаза, особенно безлунными ночами, такими, как те, что стоят сейчас. А еще — всяких проказливых существ, мелких, но могущих напакостить по-крупному… — Уилл задумался, перебирая в памяти все, что слышал и видел… — Хотя погодите. Есть одна легенда о злобном чудовище, похожем на волка или огромную собаку. Оно бродит окрестными чащобами, оглашая их душераздирающим воем, а любого, кто попадется ему на глаза, ждет ужасная смерть. Само собой, те, кто его видел, не выживали, и рассказать, как оно выглядит, некому. Зато слышали его многие…

***

Ночь выдалась лунной — может быть, это было совпадение из тех, что подстраивает Дьявол, когда хочет развлечься особенно вычурными кознями. Так убийца невзначай оказывается в одном тесном переулке с тем, кого хочет убить и кто, казалось, уже сумел сбежать без оглядки. Так сводня без труда находит невинную девицу, которую родители прятали от порока за семью замками.

Так один человек встречает другого, чтобы увидеть в нем чудовище.

— Черный Пес, значит, добрался и до Уорикшира, — удовлетворенно проговорил Кит, покусывая травинку, и плотнее завернулся в шерстяной плащ, накидывая его край на голову. Уилл лежал на земле рядом с ним, плечом к плечу, а внизу, в длинном, порезанном ножами ручьев овраге, теплился драконий глаз костерка и приглушенно, беспечно разговаривали люди.

Сначала Кит понял, что их было не более пяти, а после — что и пяти не насчитать. Трое — так же, как и их. Как плевков, которые следует сделать, если встретишь на улице метнувшуюся по покрытым плесенью и копотью стенам распластанную собачью тень такого размера, какого уличные псины никогда не достигают.

— А может быть, не надо? — свистяще прошептал Дик с другой стороны и бурно заворочался, так что пришлось больно ткнуть его локтем под ребра.

Кит переломил травинку в пальцах.

— Что, передумал даровать этим бедолагам жизнь? Захотел крови, дружок? — Он рассмеялся бы, позволь ему тишина. — Уилл, ты мне нужен. Сейчас мы отойдем, или, точнее, отползем в сторону. И ты должен обтрепать меня как следует.

***

Они отползли, стараясь, чтобы ни одна ветка не хрустнула в тишине лунной ночи. Хотя люди, за которыми они следили, были на удивление беспечны, а в той тени, где Кит устроил засаду, их было бы не разглядеть.

Кит лег на траву навзничь, и глаза его, казалось, светились в темноте, будто у того чудовища, о котором они говорили днем. За свистом крови в ушах Уилл не слышал собственных мыслей.

— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? — спросил, нависая над Китом. Тот улыбался — блуждающей улыбкой прекрасного и нездешнего существа.

Уилл залюбовался им — как всегда, забывая о грозящей опасности и не мог удержаться, чтобы не поцеловать.

***

Дик лежал не шевелясь, прикипев взглядом к лагерю и костру, разожженному путниками. Теперь ему было стыдно за страх, который он испытывал утром, за то, что показал его Марло, за то, что людей оказалось чуть ли не вдесятеро меньше, чем Дику привиделось с утра.

Не зря же говорят: у страха глаза велики. Вот и он опозорился! Хорошо хоть потом нашел в себе достаточно храбрости и решимости и поддержал Марло. Правда, то, что Марло задумал, было не слишком по душе Дику, но они совпадали в главном. А главным было — отбросить страх! Дик верил себе и не верил: ведь когда-то в детстве он мечтал о приключениях благородного разбойника, но никогда не думал всерьез, что это может приключиться с ним.

Люди у костерка, похоже, собирались спать. Марло с Уиллом все не появлялись.

***

— Нет, — отвечая на поцелуй улыбкой, Кит ощутил все же, как растрескались от холода или жара губы Уилла. Но — отвернулся, лишь немного, чтобы можно было шептаться, не пугая ночных птиц, не привлекая внимания человека. — Не этого, Орфей. Не думаешь же ты, что я настолько похотлив, что попрошу тебя, чтобы ты выдрал меня здесь, посреди леса, вместо того чтобы надрать задницы тем парням, вторгшимся в наши владения?

Небо между голых ветвей казалось посыпанным жемчужной пыльцой. Он лежал на холодной земле, что не казалась ему холодной. Уилл нависал сверху, глядя ему в лицо без тени понимания — его же лицо было в тени, но что это меняло? Кит думал — наверное, где-то здесь Уилл охотился, когда был моложе, и когда его жена еще думала, что с ним можно иметь дело.

Наверное.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты извалял меня в земле. Порвал на мне одежду, — велел Кит, беря руки Уилла в свои, и заставляя его приподняться так же, как — прикоснуться к себе. — А потом ты возьмешь меня за горло и придушишь так, чтобы я охрип, а на коже остались синяки. Понял?

***

Уилл кивнул медленно, будто только что разбуженный от глубокого сна человек.

— Понимаю.

Он поднялся на колени, и потянул Кита к себе, — хватаясь не за руку, за одежду. Что-то треснуло, изветшавшая за время их лесного сидения ткань расползалась между пальцами.

Уилл дернул Кита на себя, ближе, ближе, и прежде, чем оттолкнуть, прямо в лесную сырость, в покрывающие землю перепревшие листья и траву, снова прижался губами к его губам. А потом — сжал пальцы на горле. Знакомо. Даже слишком знакомо, чтобы звон в голове стал оглушительным.

***

Это уже происходило — с Китом Марло, с Уиллом Шекспиром, с ними обоими, с ними — вместе. Это уже было, а может — и не раз. Змей закусил свой хвост, сделавшись началом и концом, альфой и омегой. Закусил, и заглотил на всю длину — как только умел.

Киту снова нестерпимо захотелось рассмеяться от души, чтобы этот смех отбился от древесных стволов и от полной луны, как от ртутного зеркала. От ядра и сердца, ухнувшего в жухлые прошлогодние листья, как будто кто-то бросил его туда нарочно.

Вместе с Китом.

Он упал спиной на землю, напружинился, попытался сделать вдох, но не успел — Уилл исполнил его желание.

— Вот так, — прохрипел Кит, ободряюще осклабившись, и прикрыл глаза, как от удовольствия, сжимая бока Уилла коленями, осторожно, чтобы не прервать гулкую, сгущенную темноту, наползающую на глаза, обхватывая ладонями его запястья. — Отлично учишься, Орфей…

***

Уиллу казалось — это у него самого пережали горло, так, что в глазах потемнело и все расплылось, кроме белого, и ставшего еще белее лица Кита. Он сжал пальцы сильнее, уже не оставляя возможности говорить, — и Кит в ответ сжал его бедра.

Уилл отпустил горло Кита — и рванул на нем одежду — о, вовсе не так, как они собирались изначально, но достигая нужной цели.

Сердце колотилось — бешено, так громко, что Уилл всерьез опасался, чтобы его биение не услышали в лагере внизу. Он снова наклонился, вжимая Кита в землю, прижимаясь пересохшими губами к его губам — и если бы его спросили, что с ним такое, он не знал бы, что отвечать, потому что растерял остатки слов, едва почувствовал ответный выдох.

Ухнуло: раз, второй, третий. Уилл встрепенулся, отпуская Кита. Уханье повторилось — это Дик, должно быть, хотел их предупредить о чем-то.

***

Уилл был настойчив — каким бывал только если в нем умолкала совесть. Кит хотел сказать ему об этом: брызнуть ядом, таким же серебряным, как его кровь, остановившая свой ход в жилах, но не сумел — хотя и понял, что снова может дышать.

Даже свободнее, чем раньше — из-за разорванного на груди дублета.

В клочья — и ночь, и небо, и друг друга. Они вцепились друг в друга, будто и вправду вздумали подраться, и дышали сквозь поцелуй так громко, что это могло все испортить.

Звери не могли бы так. Или?..

Дик Бербедж ухал филином так бездарно, что был понят сразу же.

Кит отпихнул Уилла и рывком сел в горе листьев, изо всех сил сдерживая дыхание, желание, злость и азарт. На нем опять был запах Уилла, и следы его поцелуев. Небо вызвездило, будто это была болезнь.

— Назад. Быстрее, — шепнул Кит и дернул Уилла за рукав. — Когда вернемся, я позволю тебе все это — и больше. Думай об этом.

***

От весеннего промозглого воздуха и охватившего все существо возбуждения Дика потряхивало.

Уилл с Марло возились что-то очень долго. Что было в том такого сложного, чтобы разорвать в паре мест одежду да слегка сжать горло?

Сам Дик справился бы с этим в два счета, и для того вовсе не надо было никуда отходить. Он поглядывал на людей, которые грелись у костра и что-то выпивали, судя по пущенной по кругу фляге, и думал, как здорово было бы оказаться сейчас дома, под одеялом вместе с Китти, после сытного ужина сдобренного вином, обнять ее и … Даже ничего не делать, только уснуть, чувствуя рядом теплый девичий бок.

Ну, и конечно, не слышать, как возятся Марло с Уиллом, как будто март стал и для их месяцем бесконечной случки, как для дворовых кошек.

Может, они и сейчас?..

Дик он снова стал смотреть на огонек — и увидел, что у костра остался только один человек. Куда девались другие — может, уже крадутся к нему, или к Уиллу с Марло, заметив что-то? Дик ухнул, сложив лодочкой ладони, а потом еще раз, и еще.

***

Кит тронул нахохлившегося Дика со спины — и тут же предусмотрительно зажал ему рот перемазанной в земле ладонью. Младший Бербедж, судя по заячьему прыжку, совершенному тут же, вознамерился не ухать простуженной совой, а заорать на весь лес вполне себе человеческим голосом.

— Ты чего? — спросил Кит хриплым шепотом, ткнувшись губами ему в ухо. Уилл постарался на славу — горло слегка саднило, по обнаженной груди под разодранным дублетом и последней рубашкой гулял холодок. — Случилось что?

Но ответ он увидел сам — ничего. Молодцы внизу, видимо, отправились спать в крытую телегу, оставив одного своего дружка на карауле. Он сидел у мерно мерцающего костра, и попивал что-то из фляги. Рядом с ним мирно лежала пика. Картина была идиллической, и вовсе не угрожающей.

Кит отполз от Дика, и тихо пододвинулся к краю оврага.

— Идиот, — прошипел он. — Тебе что, взгрустнулось в одиночестве? Еще раз так сделаешь — не получишь больше ничего из моей добычи. Будешь ловить этих проклятых зайцев сам, понял? Или сдохнешь с голоду, а я стану есть мясную похлебку на твоей сиротской могиле.

***

— А может, они пошли за нами? — огрызался Дик возмущенным шепотом, — что, было бы лучше, если бы тебя или Уилла, или вас обоих ненароком прирезали за... вашим занятием?

Он фыркнул, демонстративно отворачиваясь в сторону.

От Дика не укрылось, что своего эти двое все-таки достигли: одежда у Марло была основательно порвана, а вот лицо аж лоснилось от удовольствия. Черт возьми, только и знают, что об одном думать!

Он снова бросил взгляд на Марло, потом на Уилла — у того глаза были почти черными, а яркие губы выделялись даже в слабом лунном свете.

Чего-то не хватало. А через миг Дик понял — чего.

— Если ты позволишь, Марло, съездить тебе по роже, я это с радостью сделаю, — прошептал он и не без удовольствия увидел, как резко дернулся Уилл и повернулся к нему Марло, вздернув брови. — Не станешь же ты утверждать, что оборотень душил тебя и валял и при том ни разу не пустил кровь?

***

— М-м-м… большой и храбрый Дик решил попробовать взрослые вещи? — Кит говорил очень, очень тихо, полуобернувшись к Бербеджу, и видел, как у того начинают гореть щеки. Так пылает благородный гнев и попранная невинность — слишком юная, чтобы понять, что происходит на самом деле. Кита это забавляло, и он начал тянуть, откладывая мгновение, когда под его спиной и задницей зашелестят листья склона. — Ты так просишь об этом, как не просили даже мальчишки, которым я платил за то же самое… Еще немного, и я сжалюсь и позволю тебе ударить меня.

Дик сжимал и разжимал кулаки, будто уже приноравливался, как бы получше треснуть наглеца.

А там, внизу, начал угасать костер — и мужчина нехотя, почесываясь, встал, чтобы подкинуть в него дров. Когда же он поднялся, стало заметно, что под расстегнутым теплым джеркином и вправду блеснул металл.

— Как думаешь, Уилл, — снова подал голос Кит. — Позволить нашему другу сделать со мной все, что ему вздумается, или обойдемся? Когда-то, говорят, я был неплохим актером, и торговки молоком из Шордича верили мне. А разве расположить к себе этих ребят труднее, чем суровых молочниц?

***

Видно было: Дик только чудом не кинулся с кулаками сразу, сдержался, заставляя себя говорить нарочито небрежно:

— Как скажешь. Не хочешь пачкать личико юшкой из носа — твое дело, Да вот только как бы потом нам не пришлось любоваться твоей головой, насаженной на пику. Развести молочниц — дело, конечно, достойное, но эти ребята — вовсе не молочницы, если ты не заметил. И не робкого десятка. Иначе бы они не стали ночевать в лесу.

Уилл покусал губу. Не смотря на то, что Дик был взвинчен и, конечно же, не имел опыта в подобных проделках, его правоту трудно было не заметить.

В своей самоуверенности Кит упускал одну важную деталь: он рискует собой, выйдя с голыми руками против трех вооруженных людей. А рисковать Китом Уилл не хотел ни в коем случае.

— Дик прав, — отозвался он, наконец, чувствуя, как охрипло горло. — Чертовски прав, Кит. Все должно быть правдоподобно, иначе они прирежут тебя как телка. Привстань, я ударю сам. А то как бы вы не поубивали друг друга.

***

— Еще немного и я посоветую вам бросить жребий, кому меня бить, — ухмыльнулся Кит, и снова подвинулся в сторону от склона. Он потянулся к Уиллу и с готовностью, картинно подставил ему лицо, отбросив волосы за плечи. — Если твой друг согласен уступить тебе эту честь, я весь твой. По крайней мере, ты уже бил меня, а вот Дик… Дика, помнится, однажды чуть не убил я сам, и, быть может, он сейчас с нами только благодаря твоей привычке заступаться за разных милых зверушек, Орфей…

Дик рванулся снова, но тут же остановился — Уилл положил ладонь ему на плечо. Внизу началась какая-то возня. Обернувшись, Кит увидел, что из повозки вылез еще один человек, и, громко зевнув, так же громко спросил у своего спутника:

— Ты не слышал ничего подозрительного, Сэм?

— Бей же! — потребовал Кит, пихнув Уилла в бок.

***

И Уилл ударил. Раз, а потом второй, так, что голова Кита дернулась, а из носа закапала кровь. Он отступил, опустил руку и понял, что дрожит, а сердце бьется так сильно, что вот-вот выскочит из горла.

Внизу послышались сразу два голоса.

Дик удовлетворенно хмыкнул:

— Теперь ты точно похож на того, кто бежал от оборотня, теряя портки.

Уилл зажал ему рот ладонью.

— Да ты знаешь… — пожал плечами тот, кого оставили в карауле, — вроде бы нет. А что-то так на душе мерзко и пакостно... И холодно, будто в могиле…

— А я слышал чей-то голос, — отвечал второй. — Сначала как филин ухнуло, а потом — заговорило… Как бы мы тут не нарвались на какую-нибудь пакость…

— Спаси и сохрани, — судя по голосу, истово перекрестился караульный.

***

Кит скатился по склону кубарем, посадив на плечо еще пару ссадин вдобавок к следам на горле и разбитому носу. Листья взвились веером, шорох в ночной тишине стал почти невыносимо громким. Под конец Кит умудрился зацепиться рукавом за торчащий из земли корень и услышал треск надорванной ткани.

Несмотря на все это, ни боли, ни страха он не чувствовал — лишь глубоко в груди нарастала мелкая дрожь азарта и опасного веселья.

— Эй! — крикнул один из двоих, тот, кого назвали Сэмом, озираясь в сторону, откуда шел звук, и хватаясь за пику. — Кто идет?!

Второй, пока что безымянный, зло высморкался в пальцы и тоже подал голос:

— Если будешь молчать, я пальну!

И Кит не стал молчать.

— Не нужно нападать! — сдавленно попросил он, и кашлянул, держась за горло. Прихрамывая, преодолел еще немного жемчужной тьмы, и вышел в круг света. — Мне и без того досталось в этом чертовом месте…

Он знал, что только превратился из сероватого силуэта в человека. И чуял чужой страх кожей.

— Кто ты?

— Меня зовут Кристофер Слай, — без заминки представился он и поднял обе руки ладонями вперед, показывая, что безоружен. — И я буду считать эту ночь — ночью своего рождения на свет Божий, аминь!

***

Люди на поляне переглянулись.

Должно быть, видок у Кита был тот еще, но Уилл видел только его спину и спутанные волосы, сбившиеся на затылке. Кит вышел в круг света, прихрамывая и пошатываясь, а когда заговорил, Уиллу пришлось напрягать слух, чтобы услышать его.

— А как нам знать, Кристофер Слай, что за тобой не прискочат дружки? — тот, кого звали Сэмом, перехватил алебарду, выставляя ее вперед. — Слышь, Майк, может, пришибем его, да и дело с концом? Когда родился, тогда и умер, всего-то делов, — говоривший заржал: нарочито громко, подбадривая сам себя. Но в голосе его слышался страх.

Уилл затаил дыхание, вглядываясь в круг света, готовый скатиться с криком на выручку, как только дело примет скверный оборот. Кит велел сидеть молча до особого знака, но что делать, если ему грозит смертельная опасность?

Дик рядом завозился, пихнул Уилла в бок:

— Как бы не пришлось нам до времени…

Договорить он не успел. Заговорил тот, кого Сэм назвал Майком, и голос звучал так уверенно, что было ясно: он здесь всем заправляет.

— Погоди, Сэм, порешить его всегда успеем, невелик труд. У него даже ножа нет, видишь? А ты скажи мне, мил человек, чего среди ночи по лесам шастаешь?

***

Улыбнувшись смущенно и неловко, Кит покачал головой. Рука его потянулась к затылку — и он взъерошил волосы жестом, подсмотренным у Уилла. На грудь упала пара горячих капель — из носа снова текла кровь, а переносица наливалась тянущей тяжестью после удара по лицу.

— Я понимаю, почему вы хотите покончить со мной… Сам бы захотел, будь я на вашем месте…

Он двинулся было в сторону костра, чтобы присесть на подваленное к огню сухое бревно, но Сэм снова взмахнул пикой, а Майк сделал угрожающий шаг вперед.

Пришлось говорить так.

— Я — башмачник из Кентербери. Слыхали про тамошних Слаев? Наверняка ведь… Так вот, Джон Слай с улицы Меркурия — мой родной дядюшка. Я ехал в Стратфорд к родственникам, и… Со мной случилось несчастье… Поверьте, по сравнению с ним я почитал бы гибель от ваших рук за великую удачу. Рассказать, кого мне довелось повстречать в этих дебрях — не поверите…

***

Сэм перебил его на полуслове:

— Ты слышал про Слаев, Майк? — спросил он у своего товарища, выставляя вперед алебарду, — я вот что-то не…

— А я припоминаю, — вдруг сказал третий, появившийся за спинами двоих молодчик, и Уилл отчетливо, будто дело было в театре, а он смотрел пьесу, увидел, что у него в руках меч. Сердце замерло, а потом ухнуло вниз.

От страха за Кита у Уилла снова сжалось сердце.Что будет, если ему не поверят? В Уорикшире не так-то легко развести народ на жалость ужасной байкой.

Майк поднял руку, призывая к тишине.

— И что же, мастер Слай, завело вас в Арденский лес? — любезно поинтересовался он, а третий, появившийся позже всех, встал с ним плечом к плечу, не пуская Кита дальше опушки.

— И что тебя заставило ломиться сквозь кусты к нам, а, Крис? Может, мы разбойники какие, а ты к нам прямиком в лапы!

***

Сейчас было важнее всего — не оступиться. Вот так, стоя на своих двоих, с пылающими щеками, рядом с пылающим костром.

Кит не торопился отвечать, но и не выдавал сомнений — пусть пауза станет прелюдией и вступлением, но не свидетельством замешательства лжеца. Лгать легко, когда и сам веришь в то, о чем плетешь. Когда говоришь о чудовище, а сам — слышал его хриплое, гнилостное дыхание в гулких подземельях Ньюгейта.

Когда разговаривал с ним, проводя рукой по мокрой, воняющей псиной шерсти.

— Может, и разбойники, — легко согласился Кит. — Но я только рад этому.

Он снова замолчал, кусая губы, и тут же покачнулся, схватившись за горло, и зашелся кашлем. Он чувствовал, что кровь продолжает бежать из ноздрей — и это было как нельзя более кстати.

— Я был бы готов встретить здесь хоть злодеев, хоть кого — лишь бы уйти из лап этого ужасного чудовища… Этого отродья Сатаны, что напало на меня у опушки…

***

Уиллу показалось — стало слышно, как дышат там, внизу, те, трое: взволновано, учащенно, — такая повисла над поляной тишина.

А потом они заговорили — все разом, на три голоса, все о разном:

— Кто это был, Крис? Что на тебя напало?

— А я тебе говорил, Сэм, нечисто здесь, страсть как нечисто — от одного только воздуха мороз по коже!

— А ты не врешь ли, мистер? Может, упал, да нос расквасил о корягу, а у страха-то глаза, велики — еще и не то померещится.

Дик рядом беспокойно завозился, забормотал:

— Ох, как бы они его не раскусили, а то, чего доброго, придется с голыми руками на них лезть. А ты видел мечи? А мушкет?

***

Кит молча подошел к огню, не обращая уже внимания на предупреждающие рывки своих новых знакомцев. Расстегнул плащ, неспешно бросил его на бревно, и оттянул растерзанный ворот дублета, показывая отметины на горле:

— Я бы и рад, будь по-вашему, да вот только вряд ли у бревна такие крепкие пальцы, чтобы схватить бедного путника за горло, да вздернуть его над землей так, как ни одна виселица в Тайберне не сможет…

— Что ж это за напасть такая? — доверяясь, переспросил Сэм, и вытянул шею, как гусак, силясь рассмотреть ужасные следы на коже Кита, куда более устрашающие в мерцающем отсвете костра. — Мне теперь и самому кажется, что не зря мы с парнями прислушивались…

Кит оживился, блеснув глазами:

— И что слышали?

Майк, помявшись, все же признался:

— Да в том-то и дело, что слышали кое-что… Как за полдень перевалило — будто идет за нами кто, возится то тут, то там, бродит вокруг… — потирая переносицу, он дернулся — как будто решился на что-то, и сказал товарищу: — Эх, нальем бедолаге немного эля, пусть промочит свое передавленное горло да расскажет, что с ним стряслось, с умом и толком… Может, и нам этот рассказ пригодится.

***

И вновь повисла тишина, и она была телесной, осязаемой. Уиллу, напряженно вглядывающемуся в слабые отблески костерка, вокруг которого сгрудились вооруженные люди, казалось: он может пощупать натянувшиеся нити. Между теми троими. Между ним и Китом. Между собой и Диком. Только тронь — оглушительно, колокольно зазвенит.

— Хрустело ветками — не дай бог! Показалось, мелькнуло что-то между деревьев, да мы туда — а там никого! — подтвердил Сэм, присматриваясь к пятнам на шее незнакомца — синяки, оставленные то ли человеческой, то ли нечеловеческой ладонью, явно с пятью пальцами, но расплывшиеся по белой коже уродливыми, огромными пятнами. Незнакомец, свалившийся, будто снег на голову, хрипел — горло саднило, так, что говорить он не мог, а только каркал, даже отхлебнув с полпинты пива. — Говоришь, терзало тебя, чуть не разодрало? Как же ты вырвался?

***

— Ох, — протянул Кит, сделав вид, что всерьез задумывается: и вправду, как ему удалось выдраться из когтистых лап самой тьмы, из удушающих объятий Зверя, чья щетина — весь этот многовековой лес, чьи глаза — пара кровавых лун, не обещающих ничего, кроме пролития крови. — И сам не знаю, что меня спасло… Бестия словно бы из ниоткуда возникла передо мной, и одним ударом лапы сбила с лошади…

Он пил пиво, сидя у костра, и вскоре слушатели присели рядом — по обе стороны. Слышно хорошо, а захочешь уйти — не уйдешь, ведь удача дважды за одну ночь не улыбается, она скупа.

— А потом, схватив за горло, приподняла над землей…

— А лошадь-то что? — взволнованно спросил Сэм. — Наши-то прядали ушами и беспокоились, еле угомонили их… Чуют, видно…

Кит пожал плечами, и вздохнул:

— Нет больше у меня лошади. Благодаря ей я и спасся — видно, тварь решила, что мясца в ней будет побольше, и утащила ее. А я успел сбежать…

Помолчали. Треск огня накладывался на мертвую тишину. И тут Майк задал вопрос, без которого обман был бы не обманом:

— А как оно выглядело, это твое чудище?

***

То, что творилось, там, внизу, у костерка иначе как черной магией Дик назвать не мог. До сих пор он знал, что Марло может заговаривать зубы людям, слышал не раз, да и сам ловился в его искусно сплетенные сети — с открытым ртом и распахнутой душой. Но то — в Лондоне, на сцене «Розы», в тот миг, который Дик предпочел бы не вспоминать, списывая его на помутнение рассудка от волнения, тревоги и страха перед Топклиффом и их почти неизбежным будущим. А здесь трое вооруженных людей слушали невероятную повесть Кита Марло об адском оборотне, разинув рты. И Дику казалось: даже если бы сам этот оборотень, вынырнув из тьмы, присел бы к костерку, зачарованные болтовней Марло путники этого бы не заметили.

Он покачал головой, толкнул Уилла в бок:

— Что творит, что творит, как заливает, а?

Уилл бросил на него черный, непонимающий взгляд и снова уставился на костерок — так сильно, видно, и на него подействовал рассказ Марло.

Но было ясно: одними рассказами не обойдешься.

***

Кит снова замолчал — не так-то просто со сдавленным горлом описывать адскую физиономию того, кто за него подержался, господа. Потирая шею, он смотрел на огонь — долго-долго, пока его слушатели не начали беспокойно поерзывать, поторапливая.

Нет ничего хуже ожидания, если опасность где-то рядом, рыщет, готовая в любой момент обрушиться на беспечные головы.

Нет ничего хуже.

— Эй, ну чего ты? — Сэм тронул его за плечо, и Кит слегка покачнулся.

— Ничего. Не могу подобрать слова — ведь я не поэт… То, что я увидел, было ужаснее всего, что мне доводилось лицезреть до этой ночи. Существо это… было огромного роста, головы на полторы выше самого рослого молодчика в этом чертовом краю. Косматое, черное, с горящими, как угли, глазами… Передвигалось оно на двух лапах, на задних лапах, и колени у него были — точь-в-точь как у человека…

— О нет, — прошептал Майк. — Это все правда, моя бабка описывала оборотня точно так! А во что оно было одето?

Кит отмахнулся:

— Ну не мог же я разглядеть так много, все произошло в одно мгновение ока… Когда мчишься напролом сквозь чащу, не слишком-то думаешь о том, как одеваются полулюди-полупсы.

***

Речь будто шла не о вымышленном существе, историю с нападением которого они придумали буквально тут же, пока пробирались до этих кустов. Уиллу казалось: все, о чем говорил Кит, он уже слышал когда-то, только тогда Кит рассказывал о другом — о том, кто называл себя Повелителем Воздуха или же Капитаном Джонни Пулом, или — Черным Псом, чей вой под окнами на Хог-Лейн Уилл слышал не раз.

Думалось: в каждом вымысле есть гран правды, а Кит так легко шутит с тем, что иные люди, Майк, или Сэм, или третий, оставшийся безымянным, предпочитают обходить стороной. Уилл и сам делал точно так же — пока не столкнулся с Китом. Но что, если они, крестящиеся сейчас при слабом свете костерка, все же не поверят их спектаклю? Не разбегутся? Ведь тогда придется их убить. А этот исход Уилл представлял себе очень, очень плохо.

— Полупсы? — с ужасом повторил Майк, и, охнув, покрепче сжал алебарду, стал беспокойно оглядываться. — Ох, нет, это точно оборотень! Арденский оборотень! Да ты счастливчик, парень, говорят, от его лап еще никто не уходил. А ты выбрался — живым и даже относительно целым!

***

Кит умолк — больше не оставалось смысла говорить. Все, что должно было оказаться сказанным — было сказано. Все зерна, которые должно было посеять — были посеяны и прорастали. Теперь оставалось добавить последний штрих, подуть на пламя страха, чтобы превратить его в смертоносный пожар.

Когда-то давно, очень давно, вечность назад, Кит вместе с Уиллом Коркином прибежал домой, и взлетел до спальни, споткнувшись о единственную сломанную ступеньку на лестнице. Он вихрем примчался к матери, потому что то, что можно было увидеть лишь раз, явилось ему дважды. Ему говорили: никто не может видеть одного и того же призрака дважды, если, конечно, ему не суждено умереть в расцвете лет. И Кит решил — его расцвет не наступит позже двенадцатого года.

— Что ты видел? — спросила мать.

— Как две армии мертвецов сражаются друг с другом там, за городскими стенами, — ответил Кит.

Он думал, что мать не поверит ему. И ошибся. Она сказала:

— Может быть, там было всего два призрака, а ночь и тени деревьев умножили их число.

Потому что темнота и тени всегда множат призраков.

И Кит понял, что настала нужная минута. Он поднял с земли камень, и, чувствуя на себе сразу четыре взгляда, бросил его в огонь — до шипения, до искр.

***

— Эй! Как там тебя? Крис! Зачем ты?.. — начал было Сэм, но осекся на полуслове, всем своим существом ощущая, как его охватывает липкий потусторонний ужас. Сноп искр от брошенного камня взлетел в человеческий рост, и тот час зашелестело, зашумело, захрустело, будто напролом по мартовскому напряженно притихшему лесу двигалось какое-то крупное существо.

И не успел Сэм опомниться, уговорить себя и свое бешено колотящееся сердце, что это всего лишь порыв ветра — резкий, но объяснимый, как сверху, прямо над их лагерем, раздался душераздирающий, жуткий, леденящий душу вой. Потом лай — как будто существо, которое ломилось к ним, сквозь темноту, разговаривало на целых два голоса, а, может, было не одно.

Они — все четверо — сбились в кучу, заозирались, а вой нарастал и ветки колыхались все сильнее, и в чаще вспыхнули красные огни.

***

Кит бросил камень в угасающий костерок, поднимая сноп искр — и это было знаком. Дик завыл, играя со всем усердием, тряс нависающие над оврагом ветки, и снова выл, оглашая воплями окрестность. А Уилл поддакивал ему, лая по-собачьи и пытался трясущимися руками поджечь трут. Им нужно было зажечь лучину — слабый огонек, который не мог бы выдать их присутствия, но сошел бы за горящие во тьме глаза чудовища. Даром, что ли, они были из театра?

Их действия произвели впечатление — люди сбились перед костром, как стадо овец, заслышавших волка. Но этого было мало, нужно было заставить их бежать. И тогда Уилл присоединился к Дику, завывая, как один из тех призраков в Преисподней Театра, которых ему приходилось играть, и подсвечивая лучиной на вытянутых над головой руках. Дик же продолжал усердно трещать ветками.

***

Сэм схватил пику и махнул ею в сторону обступившей маленький лагерь темноты. Конечно, это оказалось бесполезным — темнота заволновалась, забурлила, будто черная вода, потревоженная падением камня так же, как и огонь, и отозвалась сатанинским лаем, поверх которого стелился, разрастаясь десятикратно, нечеловеческий вой.

Кит понял, что теперь нужно доиграть, дожать сцену так, чтобы зрители остались довольны — ну, или хотя бы поверили актерам. Ни смеха, ни веселья, ни нарочитой бодрости — только ужас, липким потом обливающий ребра, обвивающий кишки, заползающий в них, как змея.

— Надо драться! — кричал Сэм, а Майк, ударив его по руке, заорал в ответ:

— Ты что, с ума сошел? Бежим!

— Но как же?..

— К черту!

И Кит, схватившись за виски, рухнул на колени прямо перед костром, чтобы его можно было разглядеть, как следует, и чтобы тень пала через все освещенное пространство — наискось и пострашнее.

— Оно вернулось! — повторял он хрипло и раскачивался из стороны в сторону. — Оно пришло за мной! По моим следам! Спасайтесь! Мне уже не уйти, на мне его метки, о Боже!

***

Ветки раскачивались все сильнее, казалось, самый лес трещал, не вмещая в себя чудовище, чьи красные глаза светились над обрывом ужасающе ярко — Сэм бы сказал, как пара лучин, если бы ужас, идущий из самого нутра, заставлявший плясать сжимающие древко пальцы, не лишил его языка. А в следующий миг и остатков разума, потому что переведя взгляд с корчившегося у костра пришельца на верх, на сплетение колышущихся веток он увидел огромный черный силуэт, четко выделявшийся даже на фоне непроглядной ночной тьмы. Лохматый пес поднял к небу голову — и завыл, и на этот раз вой его был так силен, что земля задрожала под ногами. Не помня себя, Сэм выпустил алебарду из рук и метнулся напролом сквозь черный лес.

— Бежим! — неслось следом за ним отчаянные конское ржание и душераздирающий человеческий крик, и Сэм не мог разобрать, кто кричит. Не он ли сам?

Дик, охнув, выпустил из рук ветку и отступил, толкнув Уилла. Уилл все еще размахивал зажженной лучиной, и Дику пришлось тряхнуть его за плечи.

Происходило и правда что-то ужасное и странное. Леденящий душу вой шел из самых адских недр. Уилл обернул к Дику белое, помертвевшее лицо, и Дика, судя по всему, он не видел — лишь то, что было за его спиной. Дик обернулся — огромный, косматый, чернее самой ночи пес смотрел на них светящимися в темноте зелеными глазами.

Не помня себя, Дик рванул Уилла за руку, и они скатились в овраг — туда, где еще недавно были вооруженные люди, а теперь стоял на коленях у костра Марло. И он тоже смотрел вверх, на собаку, чей силуэт медленно сливался с мраком.

— Что это было, черт возьми? — сглотнул Дик. — Марло, ты знаешь?

***

И тут Кит увидел его. Старого знакомца, старого друга — что был ему ближе всех друзей и любовников, когда он оказывался один. Того, кто разговаривал с ним во тьме и из тьмы, пока Уилл Шекспир согревался в этой тьме телами своих шлюх.

Того, кого в Ньюгейте знавали как Черного Пса задолго до того, как туда угодил Кит Марло.

Кит перестал раскачиваться, хватаясь за голову, — разыгрывать комедию было ни к чему перед тем, кто знал о театре больше всех. Обман был теперь неуместен. Ничто не было кстати — кроме улыбки, провожающей чужое бегство, кроме улыбки, приветствующей чей-то приход.

Там, в конце оврага, светилась пара глаз — и это были не лучины Уилла, потому что Уилл каким-то образом оказался рядом и спрашивал о чем-то, и зарывал пальцы в растрепанные волосы, а глаза гасли, гасли, пока и вовсе не исчезли — там, далеко.

Кит поднялся и отряхнул штаны.

— Я надеюсь, что наши друзья не вернутся в ближайшем времени, — сказал он, пропустив мимо ушей все вопросы. — Давайте действовать. Хватайте нашу добычу — и возвращаемся. Ведь страх действенен только в первый раз, а во второй — притупляется, как дрянной нож.

***

Возвращались бегом, и бежали бы еще быстрее, если бы не были так нагружены.

Кит забрал оружие, в спешке и страхе оставленное доблестными воинами.

Уилл — один из тюков, бережно укутанный в несколько слоев мешковины: быстро посовещавшись, они решили, что в тюке наверняка нечто весьма ценное, а значит — непременно необходимое.

Дик же прихватил остатки вина и еды — совсем немного. Бравые ребята рассчитывали то ли прибыть на следующий день к месту назначения, то ли ограбить кого-то, подобно им самим.

Уилл обливался потом под тяжестью тюка, но перед глазами все еще стоял темнеющий на фоне леса собачий силуэт. И хотя Кит предпочел сделать вид, что не слышит расспросов, Уилл точно знал, чьего посещения они удостоились в эту ночь.

Черный Пес, Дьявол, иначе именовавший себя капитаном Джонни Пулом, пришел — к Киту или за Китом? Что значило его посещение? Что оно сулило им всем в будущем?

Но любопытство пересиливало тревогу и усталость. Потому, едва добравшись до хижины, они с огромными предосторожностями разожгли лучину и первым делом принялись потрошить тюк.

Мешковина разошлась — брызнуло алым, таким алым, что даже глазам стало больно.

— Ба, — выдохнул Дик, — да это же одежда. Целый тюк!

Кит нахмурился, сделал надрез пошире. Вместе с алым полилось тончайшее золотое кружево.

Целый тюк был набит женскими платьями.


End file.
